Cassandra Pentaghast (Inquisition)
|Text=Editiere diesen Tab}} } |name = Cassandra Pentaghast |image = Cassandra Pentaghast 02.png |gender = Weiblich |px = 270px |race = Mensch |class = Kriegerin |title = Sucherin der Wahrheit Heldin von Orlais Rechte Hand der Göttlichen |specialization = |family = Anthony Pentaghast (Bruder) |location = |voice = Kerstin Draeger |affiliation = Inquisition |appearances = Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Dragon Age: Inquisition Heroes of Dragon Age }} Cassandra ist eine der neun möglichen Begleiter in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Sie ist eine Romanzenoption für einen männlichen Inquisitor. Hintergrund Siehe auch Cassandra ist diejenige, die die Inquisition wieder ins Leben ruft. Gemeinsam mit Leliana will sie den Tod der Göttlichen rächen. Rekrutierung Zusammen mit Varric und Solas ist Cassandra einer der drei Gefährten, die schon zu Beginn, während des Prologs Des Himmels Zorn, verfügbar werden und für die Ihr keine Rekrutierungsquest abschließen müsst. Quests & Einsätze Folgende Gefährtenquests drehen sich um Cassandra: *Zerstörungsversprechen *Unerledigte Geschäfte *Heimliche Freuden Romanze: Romantik pur Für sonstige Missionen, siehe Der innere Kreis Folgende Kartentisch-Einsätze drehen sich um Cassandra (oder finden ihre Zustimmung): *''Die Überreste der Kirche'' *''Oberste Klerikerin Iona'' *''Die Archive von Montford'' *''Schatten über Denerim'' *''Die verschwundenen Sucher aufspüren'' *''Ein Schlag aus den Schatten'' Zuneigung Cassandras Zuneigung gegenüber dem Herold Andrastes wird durch die Gespräche mit ihr im Hauptquartier der Inquisition beeinflusst, ebenso wie durch ihre Gefährtenquests, Hauptmissionen und die Missionen in erkundbaren Gebieten überall in Thedas. *Für eine Auflistung sämtlicher Quests, die Cassandras Zuneigung beeinflussen, siehe Kategorie:Cassandra *Für eine Liste sämtlicher Dialoge im Hauptquartier der Inquisition, siehe Cassandra / Zuneigung Fähigkeiten & Spezialisierungen Cassandra ist eine Waffe-und-Schild-Kriegerin, der folgende Fähigkeitenzweige offen stehen: * * * * Außerdem folgende Spezialisierung: * Obwohl Cassandra standardmäßig mit Einhandwaffe und Schild ausgestattet ist, kann sie auch Zweihandwaffen nutzen und entsprechend können auch ihre Fähigkeitspunkte verteilt werden. Folgende Ausrüstungstypen kann sie verwenden: *Schwere Rüstung *Einhandwaffen (Langschwerter, Äxte, Streitkolben) *Schilde *Zweihandwaffen (Großschwerter, Großäxte, Streithämmer) Hierbei unerwähnt bleiben die Rüstungspläne, die es durch seltene Handwerksmaterialien ermöglichen, dass Cassandra auch selbst hergestellte Ausrüstung tragen kann, die ursprünglich nicht für ihre Klasse vorgesehen ist (wie etwa Leichte oder Mittelschwere Rüstung). Kodexeinträge Eine Liste aller Kodexeinträge, die Cassandra betreffen oder durch sie freigeschaltet werden: * * * * * * * Romanze Die Wahl zur nächsten Göttlichen Siehe Hauptartikel Die Wahl der nächsten Göttlichen Vertrauen Cassandra ist zwar keinesfalls das Gruppenmitglied, dem man am einfachsten näherkommt, doch kann man durchaus ein paar Dinge sagen, um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen (siehe Cassandra / Zuneigung). Generell sollte man die Rolle als Auserwählter Andrastes annehmen und positive Dinge über die Kirche sagen, während man die Inquisition über persönlichen Ruhm oder Macht stellt. Wenn man Unerledigte Geschäfte abschließt, wird man mit etwas Vetrauen ihrerseits belohnt. Um kein Vertrauen zu verlieren, sollten keine abfälligen Kommentare über den Erbauer oder die Kirche fallen gelassen werden. Vertrauensgewinn *Während des Prologs im Frostgipfel-Gebirge dem Ansturm der Soldaten anschließen *Auf Schloß Redcliffe die Magier verpflichten *Bei Therinfals Schanze die Templer als Verbündete aufnehmen *"Ich werde dem Glauben dienen" sagen, wenn man Inquisitor wird *Nach der Sicherung Adamants die Wächter verbannen *Gaspard im Winterpalast unterstützen *Kaiserin Celene stirbt im Winterpalast *Aus der Quelle der Trauer trinken Vertrauensverlust *Den Weg durch die Berge während des Prologs im Frostgipfel-Gebirge nehmen *Mit den Magiern auf Schloß Redcliffe verbünden *Bei Therinfals Schanze den Templer-Orden auflösen *"Ich werde es für mich tun" sagen, wenn man Inquisitor wird *Die Wächter schließen sich der Inquisition an, sobald Adamant gesichert wurde *Briala im Winterpalast unterstützen *Morrigan trinkt aus der Quelle der Trauer Beteiligung Beide vermuten Anfangs, dass der Protagonist verantwortlich für die Explosion am Konklave sei. Die Bresche zeigt ihnen jedoch eine Vision vom wahren Übeltäter, in der der Protagonist der Göttlichen zur Hilfe eilt. Nachdem die Bresche vorläufig geschlossen wurde, ruft Sie mit Leliana und dem Protagonisten zusammen die Inquisition wieder ins Leben. Sie rekrutiert dafür auch Cullen als Kommandant. Später entschuldigt sie sich für ihr voreingenommenes Verhalten am Protagonisten. Cassandra ist der Meinung man sollte die Templer statt den Magiern um Unterstützung bitten. In Val Royeaux Ist sie entsetzt über das Verhalten des Lordsucher Lucius, der die Inquisition verachtet. Trotzdem hält sie sich an die Templer. Nachdem enthüllt wird , dass die grauen Wächter unter dem Einfluss von Corypheus stehen, verliert Cassandra das Vertrauen in Diese. Sie versucht den Inquisitor davon zu überzeugen, dass die Verbannung der Wächter die richtige Entscheidung ist, da sie diese als zu gefährlich betrachtet. Cassandra will schließlich herausfinden was mit den Suchern geschehen ist und bittet den Inquisitor um Hilfe. Je nachdem ob man sich für die Templer oder die Magier entscheidet findet man früher oder später heraus, dass der Lordsucher sich mit einem Dämon des Neids eingelassen hat. Wissenswertes * Manche Menschen erkennen das Auge auf Cassandras Rüstung als das Auge der Vorsehung, welches ein sehr wichtiges Symbol für viele Weltreligionen ist, beispielsweise dem Christentum, dem Buddhismus und Ägyptischer Mythologie. Das Symbol ist eines der bekanntesten Symbole der Freimaurer, es erinnert sie daran, dass Gott immer auf sie aufpasst. Die bekannteste Verwendung des Auges ist es jedoch auf der Rückseite des Dienstsiegels der USA. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass es in Thedas das Symbol der Sucher der Wahrheit ist und als solches das wachsame Auge von dem Erbauer oder von der andrastische Kirche repräsentiert. ** Das Symbol "Eye" auf Cassandras Rüstung ist dem Symbol der Stadt Neverwinter von Dungeons and Dragons Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting etwas ähnlich. Wer BioWare-Spiele gespielt hat, wie Neverwinter Nights, ist mit dem Symbol wahrscheinlich sehr vertraut. * Die Familie Pentaghast (zu der Cassandra gehört) ist die königliche Familie von Nevarra und eine Familie von Drachenjägern. *Ihre Haarfarbe wechselt während ihrer Weiterentwicklung von weiß zu schwarz. *In Dragon Age: Inquisition ist sie eine bestätigte Romanzenoption für einen männlichen Inquisitor. * Cassandra ist ein großer Fan von Varrics Büchern, auch wenn sie das nur ungern zugibt. * Für alle Dialoge, die Cassandra Zuneigung Euch gegenüber beeinflussen, siehe Cassandra / Zuneigung * http://www.dragonage.com/#!/de_DE/news/character-profile-cassandra Galerie Cassandra_Pentaghast_DAI_concept_art.png|Konzeptzeichnung von Cassandra für Dragon Age: Inquisition Cassandra_card.png|Cassandras Karte in der Begleiterauswahl von Dragon Age: Inquisition en:Cassandra Pentaghast Kategorie:Charaktere (Heroes) Kategorie:Begleiter (Inquisition) Kategorie:Cassandra Kategorie:Mitglieder der Inquisition